Come To Me
by The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom
Summary: Buffy and Spikes thoughts intermingled during 'Dead Things' and 'Older and Farer Away', please read, I'm bad at summaries


**Title: **Come to me

**Author**: The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery:** A short thinking session, unspoken by both Buffy and Spike, during 'Dead Things' and 'Older and Farer Away'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I never do, but if I put on my Ruby Slippers, Click…Click….Click…, Damn I got nothing how about you.

**Author's Note: **This is my first BtVS fic, I was just watching my little sister's dvds and this flew into my head. I also know what it feels like to think about being a dirty little secret for someone who your not supposed to be with. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.

**Come to me**

I'm a dirty little secret, a dark figure in the night.

I'm stealth, and power, I'm elegant and majestic.

I fight a never ending battle, I was thrown on this battlefield,

I came with my knowledge, we will not be defeated.

I could destroy them all with three little words.

_**Come to me now, in the deep of the night.**_

_**Come to me now, try to make it alright.**_

_**Come to me now, in your hour of need.**_

Beg me, pled with me, hurt me, I will make it alright

They can never know, the end would be too daunting

Your little secret, time will never change, the rules of the game.

No matter what happens were in this together.

I will never leave your side, I wont let it hurt you.

I'll protect them till the end.

**_Come to me now, in the deep of the night._**

**_Come to me now, try to make it alright._**

**_Come to me now, in your hour of need._**

Hold me now, the darkness is coming

I trust in you, keep me safe.

Your not like others, I know your one of a kind.

I wont speak those words, even in the end of this fight.

Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil, be no evil.

I keep my mouth silent, you do the same.

Only I'm asking we stay mute.

You'd scream it from the rooftops, into the cold night air.

You'd speak without fear, or trepidation

There's monsters and demons, under the my bed.

_**Come to me now, in the deep of the night.**_

_**Come to me now, try to make it alright.**_

_**Come to me now, in your hour of need.**_

Be with me, I'll keep you warm throughout the night.

I'm just like them, those creatures under there, yet I give you solace, a reason to feel.

The next moment may be our last, yet here you are, laying by my side.

I'm a dirty little secret, a dark, evil figure in the night.

_**Come to me now, in the deep of the night.**_

_**Come to me now, try to make it alright.**_

_**Come to me now, in your hour of need.**_

I'm not the first of my kind, I'm not the last of my sort.

Nether are you, were one in the same, at the end of the day.

I'm the type _'mummy'_ warned you about, I'll take everything and leave noting.

Of course you do the same.

Your the type mommy warned me about, and mommy told me to find.

**_Come to me now, in the deep of the night._**

**_Come to me now, try to make it alright._**

**_Come to me now, in your hour of need._**

I stand by your side, through all that happens,

When your gone I defend those around you.

I've gone against all I believe in, all I was taught, the very nature of my blood.

You know I'm not the same, I'm different from all the rest.

_**Come to me now, in the deep of the night.**_

_**Come to me now, try to make it alright.**_

_**Come to me now, in your hour of need.**_

Don't cry my darling, my sweet thing.

I'll be here, I'll stay with you through the storm.

The lightening, and thunder, the sheets of rain.

Nothing could ever take me away.

So come to me in the dead of the night,

By with me, I'll be your darkness and your light.

I'll keep you safe, stay with me,

no harm will befall you tonight,

I'm a dirty little secret, and that's how I'll remain.

A dirty little secret, but tonight your wrapped in my arms, and I'll keep you safe.

_**Come to me now, in the deep of the night.**_

_**Come to me now, try to make it alright.**_

_**Come to me now, in your hour of need.**_

_**Come to me baby, let me make you feel alive.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a moment, and makes my whole day brighter. But please no flames, I just can't handle them after I get home from work everyday.**


End file.
